


The Massage

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair needs to relax, and Jim thinks he knows how to do it. But things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my wonderful Kelly, beta woman first class. 

## The Massage.

by Fire Frog

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/senwarn.htm>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel is property of Pet Fly. No copy right trampling intended, no money changed hands.

Thank you!

* * *

The Massage. 

By Fire Frog. 

"I think Blair is looking a little stressed lately." 

"Looks OK to me." Simon Banks of the Major Crimes Police Force glanced over to where his best detective indicated. Blair Sandburg was chatting amiably with Brown, expressive hands helping him tell some outrageous story with the usual flamboyant Sandburg style. "He looks fine Jim." 

"I think what he needs is a relaxing massage." 

Massage. One of Jim's specialties. Caroline would talk for days afterwards about one of Jim's massages. The women of Major crimes would gather round, and the low voiced hum of shared secrets would fill the room. Did he dare let Jim initiate such a personal binding ritual with the grad student? 

<knock, knock>

"Hey Simon, Brown asked me to give you these. Oh. And Daryl asked if I could come round later to help him with his assignment, since you know zilch about it. So I'll be taking off now. See ya." <slam>

Simon stiffened, his gaze locked on the dopey grin Jim was giving his partners retreating back. 

"You know Jim, a relaxing massage is just what that kid needs..." 

* * *

"Hey buddy, how'd it go helping out Daryl on his assignment?" 

Blair looked up from the book he was reading in his room. He had heard Jim come in awhile ago and start making what he hoped were dinner preparing noises. 

"Yeah, not much to it. Daryl should do fine." 

"Still, all this extra stuff you do, it's not good for you Sandburg. You need to relax at the end of the day." Blair lifted suspicious eyes to peer at his roommate. Jim smiled innocently back at him. "What you need is a massage." 

/A massage! Jim just offered me a massage! And, as everybody knows, massages lead to...other things! OK - breathe - don't want to scare him off./ 

"Sounds do-able." He replied casually, throwing down the book, undoing the buttons on his shirt and turning to enter the living room. He almost tripped when he realised Jim was wearing his blue silk robe, but manfully carried on. "Where you want me?" 

"I've prepared the kitchen table." 

/The Table! The Kitchen Table! Oh man, surface of all my most erotic dreams! Should I be doing this? What if it's just an innocent massage and I pop a boner? What if...ah, to hell with that. Jim, table, massage oil. No way I can pass that up. No way!/ 

Jim had thoughtfully covered the table's surface with some blankets; the oil was set out ready at one end. 

"Shirts off, and pants too, Junior. This isn't a clothed event." So saying Jim stripped off his own robe to reveal a professional massage clout, as worn by masseurs in India. 

Blair's mouth went dry, the clout left little to the imagination, and Jim's buff body was pumped and hard. 

/Oh boy./ Swiftly he removed his clothes, then eagerly wriggled face down onto the table. /Jim's hands are gonna glide over me, touching me, soothing the tired muscles. This is gonna be great!/ He shivered with anticipation. Jim climbed on to the table and knelt at his side, the warmth of their skin touching felt like tiny sparks. Then it began. 

"Aaarrgh!" 

"Relax, gee, talk about tense." Jim ran firm fingers out along Blair's shoulder blades, before trying to shove his way through to Blair's breast bone with his thumbs once again. 

"Aaarrgh!" 

"Come on Sandburg, don't be such a baby." Jim was getting into the swing of things, he heard pops as his fingers dug into the taunt tendons. /Ah yes, the old skills never leave you./ 

"Jim, no, I...Yow! Ow! Ooff!" 

"What's that buddy? Never mind, you probably want to know where I learnt this from." Jim looked up, a faraway glint in his eyes. "It was when I was in the army. We were doing maneuvers in the desert when we ran into this Gerker patrol..." 

"Aaarrgh! Argh, argh - ow, ow, ow." /He's trying to kill me.../ "Ow!!!" 

"...and I've never looked back." <choppitty, choppitty, roll, pinch \- release - pinch - release. "Now for the calf muscles." 

Pensively Jim rested a knee at the small of the kid's back, for safety sake. Didn't want him rolling off the table. 

Limbering his fingers, he first applied more oil. Then... 

"You know Chief, not even Caroline screamed as much as you do." Cautiously the Sentinel dialed back up his hearing. 

"Jim, Jim - I'm so much better now. I'm like, 'totally' relaxed now...<whimper, sob>...Sooo relaxed. You can stop now. Honest." 

"No no my little electric guitar, not until these strings are fully unwound." Jim patted the arching back under his knee affectionately. Then he began working on the other calf muscle, whistling merrily over Blair's appreciative sobs. 

Eventually the massage was over and Jim ground an elbow into Blair's collarbone one last time for luck. 

"Bet the old blood's rushing to the surface now buddy, huh?" 

/I wanted it to rush somewhere else!/ Blair wailed to himself. Then he noticed a blessed departure of pain from any part of his body. /Oh god \- has he stopped? Please let him have stopped. Please./ as Blair's pummeled body melted onto the table with relief, Jim approached him carrying a bundle of toweling. Throwing the bundle of cloth on his near comatosed companion, Jim babbled happily about the benefits of steamed towels. 

Almost suffocated under the near scalding mass, Blair barely raised a whimper. /This was not the way it was supposed to go./ his tired brain insisted./Not at all./ 

* * *

Major Crimes, the next day, as Brown, Simon and Ellison hovered over the donut box in the crib room. 

"What happened to Sandburg, he looks like an elephant ran over him." Simon frowned. 

Jim gave his captain a reproachful look. "He's fine sir, just had a little trouble with relaxing." 

"Oh man, did you give Hairboy a massage? Simon, remember how Caroline used to hate those things? What was that little chant she used to have...I'm not tense, I'm 'not' tense?" 

"She didn't appreciate the skill and dexterity used to perform one. Sandburg does." 

"Riiight." 

Simon felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged Jim to go ahead with the massage just because Blair implied he couldn't help with his own son's homework. 

<cof> "You know, Jim, it might be a good idea to hold off a little. Give Blair a chance to appreciate the experience a little before subject...er...gifting him with it again." 

"Well, if you think so Simon..." 

/Poor Sandburg./ 

* * *

Another day at school finished, and Blair was beat. Even Jim had said so when he came round to drop off some sandwiches for lunch. The guy had been extra chipper ever since that strange day two months ago when he had tried to kill him with the massage and heated towels. Blair had learnt a very important lesson from that experience, be careful what you wish for. 

He staggered the last little way along the hallway to their door, then promptly dropped his keys. Just great. The perfect end to a perfectly lousy day. All he wanted was to get in and...relax... 

The door of the loft opened to reveal a blanket laden table, massage oils and a semi naked Jim. 

"Er...I am relaxed. I 'am' relaxed!" As Blair tried to back pedal down the corridor, a large hand came out and landed on his shoulder. With one tug, he was pulled bodily into the loft. There was the click of the door being locked, then from further inside the sound of clothes being gently removed. The table creaked, and a slightly higher voice cried, "I 'am' relaxed. I...aaarrgh!" 

And as the lights dim, and the sounds of beneficial pain being inflicted fade, let us remember these words of wisdom. 'We only hurt the ones we love'. 

</Aaargh - not the calves, Jim - not the calves!/>

'Oh My!' 

* * *

End


End file.
